thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Eurasian Federation (Eurasian Federation)
The Eurasian Federation (EAF; Russian: Евразийский Федерация; Kazakh: Еуразияшылық федерация; Belarusian: Еўразійскі Федэрацыя), formerly known as the Eurasian Economic Union (Russian: Евразийское Экономическое Объединение; Kazakh: Еуразияшылық экономикалық бірлестік; Belarusian: Еўразійскі эканамічны саюз) or just the Eurasian Union, is a democratic nation situated in Eurasia that has existed since 2021. The Eurasian Federation is a federal semi-presidential republic, governed by a federal semi-presidential government, led by three distinct administrations. At 28,221,790 km2, it is by far the largest country in the world. The Eurasian Federation is composed of twelve major administrative districts, each giving way to smaller oblast regions, all with their own levels of provincial power. The capital and largest city of the Eurasian Federation is Moscow, in the Moscow Oblast. The Eurasian Federation is now widely recognized as the official successor to both the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the Eurasian Economic Union. The Eurasian Federation has been historically regarded as among the most important nations in history, referring to its contributions to geopolitics, science, and its catalyst activity in both the Second Cold War (2014-2051) and World War III (2045-2051). The subsequent expansion of the Federation into Europe allowed for 'neo-authoritariansm', a Western term for the Russian democratic yet strict government and freedom of media, to gain popularity throughout Eurasia. The Eurasian Federation's origins stem to the formation of the Eurasian Economic Union on January 1, 2015 between Belarus, Russia, Kazakhstan and Armenia. The four nations federalized in the midst of economic crisis due to the Second Cold War and heavy sanctions from the Western World on August 5, 2020. The federalization of the Eurasian Economic Union allowed for both income and exportation to boom, causing solution to the financial problems of the late 2010s. Upon the formation of the Eurasian Federation, the Eastern Defence and Security Alliance (EDSA) was formed, causing the Second Cold War to gain conflict exponentially. Throughout the 2030s and 2040s, the Eurasian Federation expanded to Armenia, Azerbaijan, Novorossiya, and Kyrgyzstan, usually based upon national desires for financial stability. World War III began on April 14, 2045, a century after the end of World War II when EDSA forces invaded Taiwan and the Philippines. The war caused the deaths of over 75 million over the course of six years, and was ended with a indecisive ceasefire between EDSA and NATO on January 9, 2051. The war displayed the first example of nuclear war, and caused the financial collapse of much of the European Union, leading to the dissolution of the European Union and making way for a federalized Europe. The Eurasian Federation prospered in its financial superiority during the 2060s and 2070s. By the year 2070, the Eurasian Economic Union had become the largest economy in history. The Eurasian Federation is now recognized as the world's foremost military and economic superpower, even surpassing the United States and the People's Republic of China. The Eurasian economy is by far the largest single national economy in the world, bolstered by its extensive energy and mineral resources which are the world's largest reserves as well as the highly-developed conventional arms and defense industry. The capital of Moscow has seen an economic boom in the last decades, with economic growth rates being among the world's fastest-growing. The city has seen an extensive construction boom in highrise buildings, concentrated in the Moscow International Business Center (Moscow-City). Moscow-City is home to the two tallest skyscrapers in Eurasia, the Russia Tower (648 m) and the Federation Tower (509 m). Category:Nations (Eurasian Federation) Category:Eurasian Federation (Eurasian Federation) Category:Eurasian Federation